Toshilocks and the Three Bishonen
by D-chan6
Summary: This is fic #3 in the series. This one's a yaoi J-rock version of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Just a note: I don't own DEG.. or yaoi.. or much of anything really. R&R please!!!^^


Toshilocks and the Three Bishonen  
  
Once upon a time, there lived a family of three bishonen- a big bishonen named Die, a medium- sized bishonen named Kaoru, and a little bishonen named Kyo.   
They lived together in a house in the forest that was juuuuust the right size for all three of them.  
One fine morning, Kaoru was sewing some new clothes for them- a black nazi outfit for Die, an evil doctor outfit for Kyo, and a vinyl maidÕs oufit for himself.  
Kaoru was done with sewing, and Kyo and Die were quite bored themselves, so they decided to go for a long walk in the forest.  
That same morning, a kawaii little boy named Toshilocks was also wandering through the woods.  
He kept wandering until he came upon the three bishonenÕs house. He knocked on the door, but heard no reply. So Toshilocks, being the curious boy that he was, decided to open the door and go inside.  
Toshilocks found the three new outfits laying out on the table next to KaoruÕs sewing machine, and decided to try them on.   
He tried on DieÕs nazi outfit first. Not only was it too big for him, but it made him feel... really evil.  
He tried on KyoÕs evil doctor outfit second. Not only was it too small for him, but it made him feel... really demented.  
He tried on KaoruÕs vinyl maidÕs outfit last, and smiled. Not only did it fit him juuuuust right, but it made him feel kinky... and he liked that.   
So Toshilocks tossed Kyo and DieÕs clothes over the chairs, and wandered off into the next room. There he found a box. Being the curious boy that he was, he opened it up, and looked inside.  
There he found 3 vibrators- a big one for Die, a little one for Kyo, and a medium- sized one for Kaoru.   
Toshilocks couldnÕt help himself. He had to try them out. ^^;;  
He provided himself with enough lubrication, and took the device inside of him. This was DieÕs vibrator, and was much to big for ToshilocksÕ little body.   
Next, he took KyoÕs little vibrator and did the same. Only, this was too small, and didnÕt give him the pleasure he was looking for.  
He tried out KaoruÕs vibrator last, and smiled as he pressed the little button. This one was juuuuust right.   
So Toshilocks put Kyo and DieÕs vibrators back in the box, and took KaoruÕs with him as he wandered upstairs.  
He walked down the hall, and found himself in the bedroom. Now, he thought, heÕd try out the beds.  
There were three of them, all in a line against the wall. He walked over to DieÕs bed first. It was much too big for Toshilocks, not to mention it wasnÕt very comfortable.   
Next, he sat upon KyoÕs little bed It was much too small, and his feet hung off the sides.  
Last, he sat upon KaoruÕs medium- sized bed. It was fluffy,soft, and just the right size. So Toshilocks layed down and fell fast asleep.  
Then home through the forest came the three bishonen- Die, the big bishonen, Kyo, the little bishonen, and Kaoru, the medium- sized bishonen. The moment they stepped inside their home, they knew someone had been here.  
ÒHey!!Ó, Die exclaimed. ÒSomebodyÕs been wearing my nazi outfit!Ó  
ÒHey!!Ó, Kyo whined. ÒSomebodyÕs been wearing my evil doctor outfit!Ó  
ÒHey!!Ó, Kaoru pointed out. ÒSomebodyÕs been wearing my vinyl maidÕs outfit, and now itÕs gone!Ó  
So the three bishonen wandered into the next room, and saw that their special box had been opened.  
ÒHey!!Ó, Die exclaimed. ÒSomebodyÕs been using my vibrator!Ó  
ÒHey!!Ó, Kyo whined. ÒSomebodyÕs been using MY vibrator!Ó  
ÒHey!!Ó, Kaoru pointed out. ÒSomebodyÕs been using my vibrator, and now itÕs gone!Ó  
Then, the three bishonen heard Toshilocks snoring, and crept up the stairs. They walked hand in hand into the bedroom.  
ÒHey!!Ó, Die exclaimed. ÒSomebodyÕs been sleeping in my bed!Ó  
ÒHey!!Ó, Kyo whined. ÒSomebodyÕs been sleeping in MY bed!Ó  
ÒHey!!Ó, Kaoru pointed out. ÒSomebodyÕs been sleeping in my bed, and here he is now!Ó  
The three bishonen carefully examined Toshilocks as he slept. ÒAnd thereÕs my vinyl maidÕs outfit and my vibrator too!Ó  
Toshilocks woke up with a yawn, and saw the three bishonen looking at him.  
ÒOh my!!Ó, he said. He was so surprised, he jumped right out of the bed, and was just about to jump out of the window when Kaoru caught him.   
ÒNow where do you think YOUÕRE going?Ó, he asked. ÒWeÕve got to teach you a lesson about going into other peopleÕs houses when theyÕre not home.Ó  
Both the big, little, and medium- sized bishonen helped teach Toshilocks this lesson. Die held him back, Kyo kept him quiet, and Kaoru fucked him until he was aaaaaall out of energy. And Toshilocks never went into anyoneÕs house when they werenÕt home again.  
And everyone lived happily ever after.  
Tha end. *bows*  
  
  
AuthorÕs notes: Yup yup. I tried to relive the cuteness, and whether I did that or not I donÕt know. So IÕm relying on you people to R&R okay?!?!?! Hehe. I have credits now.   
The clothes idea........... Rossko- sama  
The vibrator idea.......... Kyle  
Everything else............. D-chan  
And thatÕs it. Hope you enjoyed. The next story I have to do is... the Pokey Little Puppy. ^_^;; IÕm so sick and wrong. But IÕm still a fun person, right? I guess thatÕs all. Thanks for reading!!  
  
This yaoi fanfic property of D-chanÕs bored self. ©2002 


End file.
